Delving in Emotions
by Ondra J
Summary: During the house show in Dublin, Seth gets injured. And when his fiancé doesn't answer the phone, leaving him unsupported for surgery, he is left in dire need of emotional support. Will his trip to Dublin end in angst or fluff? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE. I do not own any characters from the WWE. I do not own any wrestlers, male or female from the WWE. I only own the plot. I own nada except the plot.**

 **Summary: During the house show in Dublin, Seth gets injured. And when his fiancé doesn't answer the phone, leaving him unsupported for surgery, he is left in dire need of emotional support. Will his trip to Dublin end in angst or fluff? Read and find out.**

Seth Rollins lay on the hospital bed, extremely tired and in pain. He was scheduled for surgery and would undergo so in a couple of hours.

He sighed and laid back. Since the anesthesia had worn off, he was in acute pain and was simply unwillingly to eat or drink anything.

His knee hurt like a bitch but he could at least say he won his match.

Yup, he even powerbombed the monster right through the table, lifting the 320 pound man with one leg.

Fuck yeah.

Of course, his partner was back in the states, while he was left to brood alone in the white, sanitary, horrifying room.

Probably up to the old tricks of posting nude photos again. Humph!

Well, yeah he was exaggerating.

But he damn well was sure he did not deserve it.

Hunter had called, and Stephanie had spoken to him, and then at 7 in the morning Big ole' McMahon's tune resonated from his phone.

While Triple H had broken the news for him, hearing it from the big boss made it all seem too real. He was frustrated, as he'd preformed the same spot millions of times, but with that 7 foot tall giant, he don't know what happened. He either miscalculated, or the big old doof gave him a false signal. Stripping him of his championship. Damn it.

Now he'd been a fan boy of Kane since 1998, but wrestling the slow moving rusted machine was an item he now regretting ever including in his bucket list.

Goddamnit, another inch and his career could have been over.

Maybe he'd retire by the time Seth would himself recover.

One could hope, couldn't he?

He picked his phone again as he shuffled through his contacts. Dean had already messaged him about ten thousand times and Roman called him to tell him he gave a fuck.

God, he was looking forward to their match at Survivor series. But then, then there was his amazing partner, who had not even bothered to leave a message.

No message, no call, no nothing was all he had received from the lovely fiancé.

Yup, they were engaged.

Popped the question last week.

Couldn't let TMZ know now, could they?

After all, Zahra had already given the WWE enough trouble, and when this news broke out, whew! It was a one way ticket to 'You're fired!'

Seth gazed into his phone, waiting, longing for a call.

'Maybe my calls didn't connect, the phone was off or-'

His thoughts were broken by the doctor and nurse entering the room.

Of course, the fact that his doctor looked like a Wade Barrett lookalike did not do anything to comfort him.

The doctor started "Mr. Lopez-"

"Seth,"

"Seth, I'm afraid we have to operate now. You already asked for the surgery to be delayed, and…"

"Please you said 1:30 pm! It's only 10 right now!"

"And it was delayed so much only because you didn't want the night doctor to do it, and then you delayed it again just because you were waiting on a call! You're going to get yourself and I fired!"

"It's just that my fiancé's not with the WWE right now and-"

"No, Seth, you're going into that surgery now, or else I 'm going to call Vince and tell him about this entire tirade."

Seth sighed, defeated. He knew he did not have a choice. "Fine," he murmured, dejected, acting like a petulant child.

"Now, I am going to prepare for surgery and you have 15 minutes more to wait for your call."

"Doesn't it take longer for these surgeries to be setup?"

"It does, I just started preparing since an hour ago. You did not have a choice."

The doctor grinned and walked out of the room, leaving Seth Rollins pouting and glaring daggers into his back. The nurse left soon and he was left looking at the menial clock in the room. It all seemed like a countdown and he did not like what was at the end of 3, 2, and 1.

 **10:02 am**

Seth bit his lip yet again. He was tapping on his phone furiously.

 **10:04 am**

Seth kept shuffling between the clock and the phone. The times were different, his phone was set according to the USA timing, but that didn't mean anything.

 **10:05 pm**

With ten minutes left, reality finally set in. Seth was going to undergo surgery with no one outside the door. Dean and Roman were working house shows in USA, Hunter had to take care of NXT, and Vince flying out here would be next to impossible. And the roster travelling with him was all on the way to Cardiff.

Of course, his fucking fiancé still didn't pick up.

He then straightened his earlier-reclined bed, and turned to his side, curling up to himself the best he could.

A sole tear escaped his chocolate eyes, as he thought about going in without any support.

He tightly shut his eyes in one last vain attempt to believe that this was all a dream.

"Seth?" came a voice from the door.

'Goddamnit, I can't even think straight now! I'm hearing shit! I'm turning into Randy!' He thought.

"Baby?" came the voice again.

Then- a hand on his shoulder.

At this moment Seth's eyes flew open as he recoiled, turning himself and looking at the smirking face of the WWE.

"Hey" was all John said, before he was taken into a hug by the now former WWE Champion.

"You fucking oaf," Seth stated, hitting John on his arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Not one fucking call, a fucking message, a bloody telegram to tell me anything!"

"And miss that look of surprise on your face? Not in a million years."

"You flew halfway across the world just for this?" Seth inquired.

"You are not 'just' something. You my dear fiancé, are my bloody future-husband and if I have to fly all the way to Mars for you, I would do that without batting an eye."

Seth blushed, his cheeks becoming redder than sun dried tomatoes. "The ticket must have cost you a hand and a foot."

"Oh yeah, I paid for that with our joint account."

"John!" Seth shouted, completely ignoring that he was in a hospital.

"Gee relax. Vince owes me a favor. He's calling me back early so I made him lend me his private jet. I flew in style."

"But, but what about that TV show? How will you do both?"

"Yeah, I'll have to manage somehow. They are thinking about calling Brock too, so I really don't know what the situation is."

"So you wouldn't have time at all?"

"Seth, listen. Under no circumstances would I want to stay away from you unless I have to, okay? I will come and meet you whenever possible."

"But it will be lonely at home." Seth was pouting again.

John couldn't resist and pulled the other guy towards him, kissing his soft, luscious lips.

He then realized this was their first kiss since he came here, and wrapped an arm around Seth's neck, pulling him closer, and licking him upper lip.

Seth parted his lips and Cena's tongue dove in, tasting the sweet honey that was Seth Rollins. The other simply moaned and when they parted, gulped, panting hard.

"Now all I want to do is have sex." Seth stated.

"Oh yeah none of that's allowed for the next 7 months."

"What the hell!"

"Seth, I'm not compromising your safety for something as pathetic as sex. Will I miss your sweet tight soft ass? Yes, but I am not going to risk your safety just because of that, alright?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded.

"Now, it's time for your surgery isn't it?" the big man questioned.

"Uh huh. I had it delayed and I have never been thankful for doing so."

"Baby, do you seriously think they delayed it because of you?"

"What did you do John?"

"I may or may not have called the hospital from the airport demanding you get the best care and then may or may not have told them that if anything went wrong, I would make sure they were all out of a job till dusk."

"So I don't have a say around here?"

"Oh baby, you do, my saying just amplifies it."

Seth just grunted as he sat back in the bed, holding hands with the Cenation leader, falling into a comfortable silence.

"Say, how many times did Dean call you?"

"Not once, but he left a lot of messages, and Roman called."

"That's great." He replied as, he started stroking Seth's cheek.

"Did Zahra call?"

"Shut up. That slut and I haven't talked in months."

"Just kidding. Are you comfortable?"

"More than enough now that you're here. Although my knee hurts like a bitch."

"Is that so? You know it's kind of amazing, the coincidence. That was the very knee that broke my nose."

"Shut up, you know I've apologized for that a million times."

"I know Sweet-pea."

And they fell into that comfort zone again.

"Thank you." The smaller man said, breaking the silence.

"For what, Sweet-pea?"

"Shut up, you know I don't like that name. But thank you for flying out here. Must have been hard to escape amidst so much commotion wasn't it?"

"Sweet-pea, stop. You know you are my top priority and everything, everything comes second okay? Look," John took his cell out and showed it to Seth. "It's still off, just because I want nothing to interrupt this time okay?"

"I just that I tried calling you a million times and the ugly images of you doing other stuff, deeming it more important than me, the insecurities… Ugh! I'm such a mess."

"Seth, you're my mess okay? I'm yours. And what do you think I was doing, posting nude pictures of my ex again? You know I almost got myself and Randy fired for that."

"You joke about it now."

"Bygones are bygones, Seth, no point in holding on, is there?"

The couple then chatted candidly for a while before the Doctor entered.

"Hello Mr. Cena. Now that we are complying with your wishes, I need to borrow your boyfriend,"

"Fiancé," Seth hissed.

"Fiancé for a few hours, is that alright?"

John nodded as he shared one last look with Seth before the man was wheeled out of the room on his bed.

 **4 hours later…**

John looked longingly at the door of the room his partner was being operated on in. After his surgery had started, John had gone to the nearest hotel, checked in, showered, and returned, fresh and awake. He was tired, having not slept since the past 24 hours but he had to see Seth before, for he was the reason the big man could not catch a wink thorught the 12 hour flight.

As the doctor came out, himself tired, John came forth asking for news about his boyfriend.

"The surgery was successful, Mr. Cena and although it may take three quarters of an year before he gets back in the ring, he's expected to be fully recovered and would not have lost a step in the ring."

"Can I meet him?"

"He's sleeping right now, but as soon as he wakes up, yes. I'm afraid he shall still be under the effects of anesthesia, though.

That's perfectly fine.

After waiting for another half an hour, John received the news that Seth had woken up.

"Hey Sweet-pea," He said walking in.

"Hey muscle man, how are you?" Seth responded, slurred. The nurse grinned whispering that he was still under the influence to John, who took his phone out to record his boyfriend antics.

"Muscle man, huh?"

"Yeah," Seth hiccuped. So cute. "You're hot."

"Well, you're no less of a bomb."

"I'm a bomb? Like 'BOOM-BOOM' bomb?" Seth responded, with big curious eyes.

John laughed. "Yes, Seth."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know it because I'm your husband, Seth." Oh yes, he was going to take full advantage of the situation.

"Husband?"

"Yeah, we met and got married in Vegas."

"Ooh, are you rich?" John laughed again. This was going to be one heck of a video.

"You could say I have money."

"Yay! You can be my sugar daddy." Seth said with a mischievous smile.

"I'm definitely okay being your sugar daddy Seth."

"Can you kiss me?"

"Uh, okay, yeah I can kiss you."

John kissed Seth with so much passion, that Seth nearly lost consciousness. Their tongues moved in harmony and it was just too good to be true.

"Oh, my fuck. Damn you're good. You sure I'm your husband?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Yes!" Seth cheered. "I wish I were a girl so I could snag you though." He continued.

"Yeah, snag me how?"

"You could like knock me up, and then you would have to give me child support."

John laughed for the third time. It was going to be fun showing this to Seth.

Just then, the nurse entered, saying that Seth had to be kept under observation for a while before he could be released.

"That's fine." John responded. That meant more time to spend with Seth later. An actual un-intoxicated Seth.

 **The Next Day**

"Come on, easy, that's it." John said, trying to make his fiancé wear his clothes after getting out of his hospital robes.

"Thank you." Seth replied, getting a kiss from John.

"Now, transfer me to the wheelchair." He demanded.

"Boy, for an injured man, you sure know how to shed your weight around. And no, I am not transferring you to the wheelchair."

"And why is that?"

"Because I want the whole world to know that I've got you hitched." Saying this, John lifted Seth into his arms like the man were as light as a feather.

"John!" Seth cried, "Someone could bloody see us!"

"Then let's make it worth it, shall we?" John pressed.

Seth simply blushed as his man carried him out, a limo waiting for them to take them to the hotel Seth blushing and hiding into John's neck the entire time.

As John placed him inside, being extremely careful, he asked "You alright?"

"Life's perfect. Thank you. For everything."

"No, Seth, thank you. Life may be perfect, but it is so, because you make it perfect."

Seth blushed.

Life was perfect.

Until John showed him that video, nothing could be said, and so life was perfect.

 **So, I'm back. And as much as I don't want it to be, EDF is on a hiatus.**

 **Should I continue with this? I like hard and rough slash, but I ain't complaining if I get fluff.**

 **Marking it as complete until and if I change my mind, and of course, PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **P.S. Get Well Soon, Seth.**


End file.
